Washu Takes Things Into her hands beta one inside
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Ryoko's dying, Washu has a break down Iakya's crazy and Tenchi's hopless! Can Tenchi's grandpa have any type of a solution? R and R thanks, and sorry if I miss spell stuff it's my first Tenchi fic, be nice!And more to come,if i get at least 5 nice reviews


Washu takes things into her own hands, even though things are slipping!  
  
Genkai chan: Hiya! I hope that you'll all enjoy this sad fic and no flames please! Oh, and this is my first Tenchi fic so don't kill me if I miss spell stuff. And I also intend to make this a quest sorta thing so this ain't the end of me! Hahahahahahaha!*coughs* any way r and r thanks!:)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own it and never will!*cries*  
  
Washu the smartest scientific genius in the universe was faced with a deadly problem, her only daughter was dieing right in front of her. "Ms. Washu, can you help her?" Tenchi asked slowly.  
  
"Can you do me a favor" Washu asked, but didn't wait for a response. "Can you please leave, so I can do more experiments on Ryoko?" Washu lied.  
  
"Um, sure I guess." Tenchi replied sadly, not wanting to leave the space pirate alone. But did as he was asked. Washu just continued to stare at her daughter remembering all the times they argued and fought with each other until one gave up. Ryoko was just lying there, breathing deeply; she had been badly injured in a fierce battle, yet lost, shockingly. And all of Washu's memories were interrupted when a loud beeping sound alerted her that Ryoko had reached a critical state and needed immediate attention! "No! That's not right! She should be fine, unless." Washu stammered. "Unless.I failed with all my inventions, but mostly I've failed Ryoko. I've failed my daughter." Washu cried. Tears feel silently on the hard crone floor. Then a long beep filled the silent air. Washu ran over to where Ryoko was laying, covered in wires and metal. "No! I created her! Not to die! Please.no not her! I'd give up any invention to save her! PLEASE!!" Washu stammered while sobbing heavily. Ryoko stopped breathing and Washu ripped off the cords and held her in her arms one last time. "How am I going to tell the others?" Washu said softly. "I mean none of them have it as hard as I do, really.I'm the only one who had the power to save her. The technology and I was the only one to actually see her die." Washu said.  
  
"No, you aren't." Tenchi said slowly, while emerging from the dark. "I understand what you're going through, but.I'm so sorry." Was all Tenchi could say.  
  
"No!" Washu shouted, making Tenchi flinch. "No! You don't .you only saw me and Ryoko, but you didn't see her face, you didn't see what I saw, and mostly you didn't see my memories!" Washu shouted. "And you want to know what I saw? I saw her expression.like she was trying with every ounce of her energy to stay alive, it hurts, knowing that someone you love is dieing and you can't do a thing to stop it!" Washu said as she slumped on to the floor.  
  
"No, I don't but she was probably trying stay alive, for you." Tenchi finally said.  
  
"But.I also heard her through our mind connection.and I tore me apart" Washu said.  
  
"What did you hear, Ms. Washu?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I heard her screaming at me to help her, not let her die, but as you can tell I couldn't" Washu said while starting to cry. "I also heard her apologizing to everyone she ever hurt, epically me. We never really forgave each other, nor did she call me mom or even talked much." Washu stuttered.  
  
"Ms. Washu.I, I never knew," Tenchi said sadly while patting her on the back.  
  
"It's not your fault, I guess it's mostly mine." Washu said slowly while drying her tears.  
  
"I'll go as grandpa if there's any way to bring her back." Tenchi said while getting up to leave.  
  
"Thanks! I hope that there is a way that I'm not aware of." Washu replied.  
  
Genkai chan: How'd ya like? Good bad or ugly? Review please and I intend to make this a full story! So I am taking suggestions, even though I kinda have some ideas, It's nice to hear from you people!!:) And no flames this is my first Tenchi fic. 


End file.
